


行動任務：聖誕老人進城去

by robinsonola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arthur Christmas AU, Christmas, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 聖誕老人特別助理維克多，雪橇一號特約工程師勇利，一群慌慌張張的小精靈及一個被遺忘的禮物的故事。





	行動任務：聖誕老人進城去

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是聖誕快遞(Arthur Christmas)AU，如果沒看過這部電影的話，這是個大家在聖誕老人的北極基地工作的設定。我參照了裡面的送禮方式(軍事化的小精靈部隊，而不是小精靈魔法)和部分劇情，裡面的小精靈都神經兮兮的非常可愛，禮物包裝部隊簡直神乎其技，主角的配音是詹一美，有興趣的人可以看一下XD
> 
> 自從去年年底被YOI擊沉後，陸陸續續寫了一些東西，今年跟以前比起來產能好高啊！很久沒這麼積極地參場和出本了，明年也要產量滿滿！祝大家聖誕快樂，2018精彩又豐富:)
> 
> p.s.對實體本有興趣的話請移駕在下的部落格(見profile)  
> p.p.s.封面繪圖感謝阿珺

__

 

 

 

_親愛的聖誕老公公：_

_我的名字是西郡流譜。我七歲，我和爸爸和媽媽和兩個妹妹住在一起。我們有一個好朋友叫做勇利，他常常和我們一起玩，但是最近勇利不見了。媽媽說勇利去和聖誕老公公玩了。我們很想他。我們知道你一定很喜歡勇利，因為所有人都很喜歡勇利。但是我們很想要他回來，這樣我們才能一起去溜冰。祝你聖誕節快樂。_

_西郡流譜_

_親愛的聖誕老公公：_

_如果你太喜歡勇利，不想把他還給我們，那我們也可以把勇利借給你一下下。我們的聖誕禮物想要新的冰鞋，可以嗎？祝你聖誕快樂。謝謝你。_

_西郡空挧流_

_親愛的聖誕老公公：_

_我們三個人都想要新的冰鞋。_

_快把勇利還來。_

_西郡流麗_

 

 

聖誕節倒數：30天15小時03分15秒

 

維克多咬著拐杖糖造型的鋼筆，在書桌前展信閱讀。他的房間不大但舒適，貼著雪花圖案的壁紙有些舊了，書桌上的一角擺著木雕的馴鹿娃娃，冒著熱氣的馬克杯上印著聖誕樹的圖案，聖誕老人造型的文具擺得滿桌都是。

十一月是聖誕老人北極總基地的收信高峰期，信件部都要忙不過來了。維克多雖然不是信件部的員工，但他很樂於幫忙，讀孩子們的信總是趣味十足。他先將信件歸檔，將三姊妹的資料和要求輸進電腦裡。

 

_西郡空挧流、冰鞋、七歲、日本：九州：長谷津_

_西郡流麗、冰鞋、七歲、日本：九州：長谷津_

_西郡流譜、冰鞋、_

 

外面突然傳來一聲巨響，接著是騷動聲。維克多困惑地停下動作，聽著外頭紛亂的叫喊和腳步聲。

門砰地一聲打開了。

「維克多！」進來的是布布，他的小精靈助手。「快來！雪橇一號爆炸了！快來！」

維克多馬上跳起來，跟在布布身後快步移動，沒注意到桌上的信件被他弄亂了，甚至有幾張紙落在地上。以小精靈來說，布布其實並不矮，但他的身高仍然只到維克多的膝蓋。所以雖然他一路氣喘吁吁地小跑，維克多仍只需要大步走便能以相同的速度前進。他們往雪橇一號的停機棚去，一路上不停見到慌慌張張地跑來跑去的小精靈。

「維克多！」一個小精靈衝到他面前，她有著一對和布布一樣的大耳朵，穿著草綠色毛絨絨的制服，鞋子上有彎彎的尖頭。

「嗨，蒂蒂。聽說雪橇一號出狀況了。」維克多說，並沒有停下腳步。蒂蒂和布布一左一右夾著維克多跑著，。

「好像是主電腦裡面有個零件過熱爆炸了，現在我們的電腦全部都短路開不了機！雪橇一號冒了好多煙！明天就要演習了！再三十天又十六個小時就是聖誕節了！沒有電腦我們要怎麼GPS定位，要怎麼指揮送禮物部隊，要怎麼……」

「十五小時。」維克多打斷蒂蒂的尖聲大叫。

「什麼？」

「聖誕節倒數三十天又十五個小時。」維克多說。

「什麼！什麼！」旁邊其他聽見他們說話的小精靈們開始了連鎖抓狂反應，像漣漪一樣。「我們沒有時間了！」「明天就要演習了！」「聖誕節完蛋了！」

他們走進停機棚，爬上雪橇一號，循著煙味走進了輪機室。雪橇一號是一架巨大的飛行艦，能容納上萬名的小精靈送禮部隊及大量禮品。平安夜當天由聖誕老公公領軍飛遍全世界，將每個孩子想要的禮物送進家家戶戶的聖誕樹下，總計將送出近二十億件禮物。這是非常吃重且要求高度時間掌控的任務，雪橇一號非調整到最佳狀態不可。

意外的是，裡面的小精靈們遠沒有外面的驚惶失措。維克多以為會看到一群埋頭苦幹，半公里外都能聞到焦慮味的小精靈們。那裡有十幾個小精靈擠在一起，聚精會神地盯著主銀幕看。輪機室瀰漫著一股濃烈的燒焦氣味，蒂蒂和布布都捏住了鼻子。

「現在情況如何？」維克多問道。小精靈們全轉過來看他。

「勇利在裡面。」他們異口同聲地說，小小的手指全指向一台巨大的機器。維克多這才發現有一雙穿著黑色運動褲的長腿從裡頭伸出來。一個頭髮染得怪模怪樣的小精靈在他身旁遞工具。

「誰？」

「勇利。」他們又異口同聲地說，好像這傢伙無人不知無人不曉似的。那個染髮的小精靈甚至轉頭瞪了他一眼。「爆炸才過一分鐘他就衝過來了。」

「尤里？」維克多想起的是管運動用品線的那個金髮青少年，「他為什麼要過來？他怎麼可能這麼快？我也是從行政中心過來的，我走了快十分鐘耶。」

「他本來就在雪橇一號上呀。雖然包裝部一直想跟我們搶人。」一個小精靈說。

「還有禮品生產部。」另一個說。

「怎麼可能。」維克多說。

這時那雙穿著黑色運動褲的腿動了動，那人有點緩慢地爬了出來。噢，那不是金髮的尤里，維克多困惑地想。這個人有著一頭黑色亂髮，個頭似乎比維克多小一些，他戴著藍色框架的眼鏡，穿著看起來很柔軟的毛衣。他站起身，將維修器具遞給身旁的小精靈，拍了拍上衣，然後他抬起了頭。

維克多和一雙大大的，甜蜜濃郁的巧克力色眼睛對上了視線。

好可愛啊。

維克多覺得自己的大腦和主電腦一起燒掉了。

「呃。」勇利說。但他們還來不及說上話，勇利就被小精靈海嘯般的提問淹沒了。

維克多做了個深呼吸，是時候端出聖誕老人特別助理的架子來了。他大聲的清了清喉嚨。小精靈們全都轉過來看他，一臉被冒犯的樣子。

「我是維克多。」他說，「這裡出了什麼事？」

「喔，呃，我是勇利。我是雪橇一號的工程師。」可愛的黑髮男生說，「我知道你是維克多，呃，」他不知為何臉紅了起來，變得更可愛了。「裡面有個零件當初裝的時候沒有鎖緊，所以……」

他開始滔滔不絕地解釋起內部的配件之間的關係和運作模式和一大堆維克多完全沒聽懂的東西。但是他聲音好好聽，帶著一點腔調，維克多可以聽他念字典都沒問題。

「我的意思是，」勇利說，大概是發現了維克多出神的表情，「只要把這一區被影響到的零件都換掉就可以了。雖然剛才爆炸很大聲，但處理起來很容易，沒有太大的損傷。」

「所以，明天的演習能正常舉行嗎？」

「當然可以。」勇利輕快的說。「零件都有足夠庫存，今天晚上就能換好。換好後我們會重新檢查一次系統，不過我不認為會有問題。這裡的小精靈都非常優秀，動作又快又好。」

只看小精靈們的表情，還以為勇利宣布帶所有人去夏威夷度假一個月呢。

「但是資料庫會不會有問題？GPS呢？」

「維克多，出問題的是引擎，跟資料庫和GPS沒有關係。電腦好得很。」勇利解釋道。

「太好了。」現在整個輪機室都知道維克多一個字都沒聽懂了。

 

= = =

 

聖誕節倒數：22天10小時34分09秒

 

第一次演習順利結束了。這次演習範圍是歐洲大陸，平均每家花費10.5秒。演習重點是送禮部隊必須拿到正確編號的禮物並到達指定的地址，不必進入屋子裡。小精靈們必須帶齊必要配備，每個人都要帶上垂吊索、夜視鏡、糖果槍、乖小孩偵測機等等。另外有些配備是各小隊分配攜帶以備不時之需的，例如保全系統破解器、寵物應對配備等等。等到正式出任務，花費的時間會比演習結果多出一些，預計一家18.5秒。

維克多忙進忙出，確保所有細節到位。等到演習後的檢討會議開完了，時間已經來到十二月了。這期間他試著抽空去輪機室看看那位迷得他神魂顛倒的工程師，卻一次也沒見到。那些小精靈一下子說他在禮包部，一下又說他去幫忙生產線。要不勇利真的那麼搶手，要不小精靈們故意把他藏起來，害維克多找不著人。

離上次見面已經一個禮拜過去了，維克多好想見見勇利。他覺得勇利一定已經忘記他了。他想起了西郡家三姊妹的信，他懷疑信中提到的勇利就是他的勇利，但一直沒辦法確認。都是那些雪橇一號的臭精靈害的。

他怎麼可能從來沒見過勇利？雖然聖誕老人基地很龐大，有一百六十萬個聖誕小精靈和上千個人類，但維克多可是在這裡長大的！就算不認識，應該也要打過照面啊。他可是聖誕老人特別助理，不管是禮品相關部門、維修運輸部門或生活管理部門，每個單位他都常常接觸的。

雖然大部分工作只要靠小精靈就能完美地完成，但有些工作性質必須和人類世界接觸，所以基地也雇用了不少人類。人類的工作地點遍布各國，並不限定在北極基地內。也許這個勇利是從別國的支援單位調來的，所以他才從來沒見過。

他從人事系統中找出了勇利的資料。勇利從日本來，一個叫長谷津的地方。他也從資料庫中找出了日本人慶祝聖誕的習慣，看來日本人喜歡吃蛋糕和炸雞。這很容易。聖誕基地裡最不缺的就是甜點。他不太理解吃炸雞是怎麼回事，不過這也不是什麼大問題。日本人也喜歡在聖誕節和情人約會，太完美不過了。

維克多一邊打字一邊愉快地哼著Santa Claus is coming to town。現在在寫的是聖誕老人在平安夜出任務前要對小精靈們精神喊話的講稿。雖說每年講的話都差不了多少，但維克多還是想要重寫。這是一年一度的大日子，一定要完美才行。

在二十七年前一個大雪紛飛的平安夜裡，兩個在聖彼得堡出任務的小精靈在一個路邊的木箱裡發現了裹著毛毯嚎啕大哭的維克多，於是把他帶回了北極去。當時還沒有雪橇一號，他們坐的是用馴鹿拉的傳統雪橇。

維克多是個徹頭徹尾的聖誕寶寶。他聽著鈴聲和聖誕歌曲長大，在包裝盒的小山中玩耍，和其他孩子騎馴鹿賽跑。聖誕節對他來說意義重大，非比尋常。但話又說回來，北極基地中的每個人都是這麼看待這一天的。

二十多年來第一次，都已經十二月了，維克多卻沒有全心專注在即將到來的大日子上。

他一直想著勇利輕輕的聲音，那雙溫柔的褐色眼睛，柔軟的烏髮，和裹著運動褲的勻稱的腿。

必須找個藉口再跑一次輪機室才行。但雪橇一號上的小精靈越來越緊張兮兮，他不想三天兩頭去突襲拜訪搞得他們精神衰弱，現在都已經十二月了，已經有小精靈在看心理醫師和吃安眠藥了。根據他的調查(其實是一頭霧水的布布的調查)，勇利的確也花不少時間在禮品包裝部幫忙，但那裡的小精靈也都緊張兮兮的。

老實說，小精靈就是這樣，連布布也沒好到哪裡去。

沒關係，就算沒辦法親自去，他還是有辦法的。

維克多最會寫信了，他要來寫一封情書，約勇利來一起吃蛋糕和炸雞。

 

= = =

 

聖誕節倒數：19天04小時42分36秒

 

憤怒的尤里出現在維克多的辦公室，把他嘔心瀝血寫的情書砸他臉上。

他要開除布布。

布布說他明明就說把信送給Yuri，信封上也寫Yuri，然後哭了起來。維克多只好拿出本來為勇利準備的草莓蛋糕哄他，布布把整個八吋大的蛋糕吃個精光。

真是的，聖誕節大家壓力都太大了。

 

= = =

 

聖誕節倒數：18天11小時20分23秒

 

克里斯約他一起吃午餐。克里斯在信件部，是維克多最要好的朋友。維克多正在抱怨布布竟然把信送錯人的時候，克里斯推了他一下。

「那個就是你的天使嗎？」

維克多猛的轉頭，看見那朝思暮想的黑色頭髮和藍框眼鏡，正拿著托盤東張西望地找位子。他心跳一下子加速了。

「勇利！」維克多的心歡聲高唱。「噢，今天也好可愛。」

神奇的是，勇利竟然轉頭看向他，一臉不知所措的表情。維克多露出燦爛的笑容。「噢不，我剛才喊出聲音來了嗎？」他急急地問克里斯。

克里斯笑得太溫暖了有點討厭，維克多要拋棄他去和勇利說話。噢，勇利朝他們走過來了，他一定是想和維克多一起吃午餐，乾脆把克里斯趕走比較快。

維克多正要向克里斯使眼色時，勇利已經到他們桌邊了。

「嗨，克里斯。原來你在這裡。」勇利說。

「你們認識？」維克多說。勇利在他對面放下托盤，坐了下來，向維克多害羞地微微一笑，他整個人散發著夢幻的光芒。維克多要死了。

「你沒說還有別人！」勇利用氣音向克里斯嘶道，但維克多還是聽見了。難道他是電燈泡？勇利是不是不想要他在這裡？他開始緊張了。

「我要替你們兩個正式介紹，然後勇利就可以不要再來煩我了。」克里斯說。「勇利，這是聖誕老人特別助理維克多，他是我最好的朋友。維克多，這是上個月剛被派來支援的工程師勇利。」

「我才沒有煩你。」勇利囁嚅地說。

「對對對，你只是在每次維克多去雪橇一號上找你的時候躲在掃帚櫃裡，讓小精靈把他攆走，等他一走就跑來信件部向我傾訴你的少男情懷滿滿的單相思。」克里斯說，向維克多挑了下眉。「看來不是單相思呀。」

維克多和勇利都沒說話，兩人的臉頰都紅得像魯道夫的鼻子。

這時維克多發現了勇利散發光芒的原因。

「你的頭髮裡有亮粉。」維克多說。

「噢，對呀。」勇利有些不自在地摸了摸亮晶晶的頭髮，「禮包部的小精靈說要打扮一下才能去約會。」

竟然從勇利口中聽見「約會」兩個字，維克多要飛起來了。

「因為他們聽見克里斯約我吃飯。」

維克多落地了。

「看你這個表情，我覺得我不要再當電燈泡啦。」克里斯站起身，一口氣喝掉他的香料酒，丟下一句「要好好相處噢。」便離開了。

他們目送克里斯走出餐廳。然後勇利突然開口了。

「對不起！」他一臉通紅但認真地說。「我不是故意躲你的！我只是……」他吞嚥了一下，垂下了視線。「……很容易緊張。」

「沒關係。」維克多說，因為我現在也好緊張喔，他沒說出來。勇利似乎是不知該說什麼好，於是將注意力轉移到他的托盤上。他雙手捧起熱可可，吹了一下，抬起眼睛很快地看了維克多一眼，然後又低頭吹了一下。

「你願意和我約會嗎？」維克多脫口而出。勇利嚇得咳了起來。太好了維克多，你害他嗆到了，或是燙到，或是都有。快點說什麼補救。

「我會準備草莓蛋糕和炸雞喔？」他覺得自己聽起來傻呼呼的。

勇利的表情從震驚轉為困惑，但他點了頭。

「好呀。」

維克多的笑容簡直能把北極的冰都融掉。

 

= = =

 

聖誕節倒數：17天05小時26分43秒

 

來到北極基地已經一個半月了，勇利覺得自己簡直不能更快樂。在這裡的一個月簡直天天都在過聖誕。雪橇一號配備精良完備，令他驚嘆不已。小精靈們工作效率又快又好，而且熱情無比。引擎爆炸事件嚇了他一大跳，結果也有驚無險。看來今年的聖誕任務可以順利地完美達成。整個支援任務最棒的是，他可以在北極過聖誕！和聖誕老人一起！還有比這更酷的事嗎？

引擎爆炸事件固然重大，但更重大的是，他竟然和維克多說上話了！勇利進基地的第一天就記住他了，那時他還拎著行李，正在聽被派來迎接他的克里斯介紹基地的設備。他遠遠地見到那個俊美的銀髮男人正在指導一群挫敗的小精靈們如何包裝一架平台鋼琴。(「平台鋼琴耶，到底要多乖才能拿到那麼大的禮物。」他身旁的克里斯說。)望著那人優雅的側臉，勇利覺得自己有點迷上他了。還偷偷向克里斯打聽他的事。

後來勇利又看見了他幾次。那如結冰湖面般閃閃發亮的銀色頭髮在人群中總能吸引他的目光，那雙長腿在嬌小的眾多小精靈中格外顯眼。但每次維克多都行事匆匆，從不停下來似的在各個部門間忙碌穿梭。勇利只是一個不起眼的工程師，穿著土氣的舊毛衣，戴著呆板的眼鏡。維克多是不可能看他一眼的。

但維克多看見他了，在他全身髒兮兮地從冒著黑煙的引擎裡爬出來時，他就站在那兒，目不轉睛地盯著勇利看。更出乎意料的是，隔天維克多又出現了，帶著他心型的迷人笑容和一朵鮮花來找勇利。

勇利嚇得躲了起來，心臟跳得像蜂鳥一般。昨天表現得那麼挫，只顧著講引擎，害維克多都聽到恍神了。他不知道該如何好好和他說話，而不會不知所措地開始說明雪橇一號的動力系統。

他不明白維克多為什麼要三番兩次的來找他。輪機室的小精靈們堅信他是來挖角的，所以樂於替勇利阻擋他。勇利的確會去禮品包裝部幫忙，所以小精靈們說他不在也不是完全的謊話。禮品已經生產的差不多了，所以現在最吃重的部門除了雪橇一號之外就是包裝部，他們很需要人手。維克多還沒有找到那裡去，也許有一天勇利能鼓起足夠的勇氣，也許他們甚至能交上朋友。

他想都沒想過某一天他會坐在維克多家的沙發上，面前是一個香噴噴的炸雞桶和一臉期待的維克多。身為聖誕老人特別助理，維克多是不住宿舍的，他有一間自己的公寓。勇利一直到維克多打開大門才意識到這件事。維克多真的是這裡長大的孩子。

維克多正在高興地說，根據他的調查，日本人喜歡在聖誕節吃炸雞和蛋糕。

「我也不能說你錯啦。」勇利有點哭笑不得，「但今天不是聖誕啊。」

「慶祝聖誕永遠不嫌早。」維克多調皮地眨了下眼睛。兩人愉快地吃了起來。

「你知道嗎，通常第一次約會的人不會選擇吃炸雞。」勇利說。

「真的嗎？為什麼？我第一次聽見這種說法。」維克多問道。

「因為表情很醜啊，誰吃炸雞還美美的。」

「我吃相很好的。」維克多抗議道，「你應該看看尤里，他吃起肉來可野蠻了。」

「那你示範給我看，如何以完美的餐桌禮儀啃炸雞腿。」

「看好啦，我不是天天都表演給人看的喔。」維克多說，裝模作樣的撥了一下瀏海。

勇利笑了，那雙巧克力色的眼睛瞇了起來。維克多心中泛起一波暖意，希望這一刻的幸福感受永遠不會消失。

 

= = =

 

聖誕節倒數：10天16小時32分50秒

 

維克多飄飄然的，過去一週來他和勇利每天都見面。雖然聖誕節的腳步越來越近，兩人都忙得不可開交，但他們仍能抽出時間一起吃飯，天南地北地聊天。有時他們也去維克多家，好保有更多隱私。這樣他們才不必走到哪都看見吃吃竊笑的小精靈們盯著他們看。

昨天維克多鼓起勇氣牽了勇利的手，有一個路過的小精靈驚訝得目瞪口呆，結果一頭撞上了柱子。勇利的笑聲電力太強，維克多覺得自己心臟都要停止了。

勇利當天如果在禮包部幫忙，他每次離開時造型都不太一樣。有一次他的頭上被綁了一個鮮豔的髮帶，在頭頂打了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結。有一次他的腰間被纏上了絲綢緞帶，在後腰上打了一個複雜華麗的結。還有一次他全身上下被灑滿五顏六色的細碎亮片。

「喔，對呀。禮包部的小精靈就是喜歡往我身上加東西，我也不曉得為什麼。他們覺得好看就好。」勇利這麼說。維克多覺得小精靈們一定都好喜歡勇利，一般來說他們不會從工作中分神，只會對真正喜歡的人投以這麼多的注意力。

相對於禮包部的熱情，輪機室的小精靈們表現喜愛之意的方式完全相反。他們對維克多產生了敵意，這可從來沒有發生過。維克多老是佔據他們最愛的工程師的休息時間，天天來找他吃飯，害他們沒辦法纏著他問問題。

 

= = =

 

聖誕節倒數：6天03小時57分28秒

 

今天他們決定在家吃。住在聖誕基地的其中一個好處是他們能輕易吃遍各地的聖誕美食。英國的烤鵝和聖誕布丁、法國的樹幹蛋糕、德國的薑餅等等，基地都應有盡有。今天雪橇一號成功跑完了第二次演習，聖誕老人對達成效率非常滿意，大大表揚了雪橇一號上的工作團隊。兩人都鬆了一口氣，決定喝一點小酒慶祝。

維克多沒想到的是，一斟好紅酒，勇利便拿出一個包裝精美的禮物盒。

「送給你。」勇利微笑著說。「提早的生日禮物。」

「你不必送我禮物的。」維克多驚訝地說。他並不習慣慶祝生日。因為是聖誕節那天被撿到的，十二月二十五日變成了維克多的默認生日，但那天大家通常都累壞了，沒人有心思替他慶祝生日。

「但我想送你禮物。」勇利說。

驚喜不已的維克多打開了紙盒，裡面是一個精緻的玻璃雪花球。

「是聖彼得堡。」維克多輕聲說。

「對。這是基督喋血大教堂。」勇利說。「我聽克里斯說你是聖彼得堡出生的。我還是學生的時候去過那裡參加滑冰比賽，是個很美麗的城市。這是當時在街頭買的雪球。你看，像這樣。」勇利接過雪球，把它輕輕搖了搖。輕柔的雪花紛紛飄落，兩人好一會兒沒說話，只凝視著掌中縮小的雪景。

「每次把它搖一搖，我就想起那時候的事，覺得好快樂。我買下這顆雪球的那天，就是像這樣下著輕飄飄的雪，看起來好夢幻。」

「勇利……」維克多仍驚嘆地望著雪球，試著想像勇利站在落著雪的聖彼得堡街頭的畫面。「這個禮物太貴重了，我不能收。你應該自己留著。」

「你可以買一個新的給我，」勇利說，笑得有點淘氣，「等我們一起去的時候。」

維克多說什麼也不還他了。

他捧著勇利的臉，輕柔地吻了他。一個像棉花般柔軟，如冬夜爐火一樣溫暖的吻。「謝謝你。」他說。勇利的眼睛閃著暖暖的光芒，光是望著他，感覺就像把他抱在懷裡。

於是維克多便這麼做了。勇利被他緊緊抱住時發出了一個驚訝的聲音，非常討人喜歡，於是維克多笑著又給了他一個吻。

美麗的玻璃雪花球和兩個半滿的高腳杯被遺忘了。

**= = =**

聖誕節倒數：2天11小時03分05秒

 

「喂，維克多，你這是怎麼回事。」尤里拿著平板電腦來敲維克多的辦公室門。

「什麼怎麼回事？」維克多問道。

「你看冰鞋的清冊，這幾筆資料是你登記的。為什麼這個女生沒有地址？你有印象嗎？」

「呃……我不太記得耶。」維克多想了一下，仔細閱讀清冊。「我會不會是打重複了？你看她的上一欄也是西郡。」

「你確定嗎？紙本的信件在哪裡？」尤里皺著眉。

「我都交回信件部了。」維克多斬釘截鐵地說。

「你最好確定一下，要是有哪個小女生沒收到禮物，我就宰了你。」尤里忿忿地說，「核對清冊就已經夠累了，你不要給我捅婁子。現在禮物都已經做好送去包裝了。」

「好啦好啦。」維克多笑著安撫他。「我馬上去問就是了。」

克里斯替他確認了歸檔文件，西郡家的信件只有兩封，和尤里的清冊上資料完整的兩個西郡家女孩核對無誤。

尤里點點頭回去了。

維克多也點點頭回去了。

他們真是大錯特錯。

 

= = =

 

聖誕節倒數：0天5小時02分35秒

 

「布布，你需要幫忙嗎？」勇利有點擔心地問道。

「謝謝你！不用！我沒有問題！」布布輕快地說。他顫顫巍巍的抱著一疊比他人還高的文件走進來，都看不見前方的路了。

「我可以──」勇利正要伸手幫忙，布布「哇」的一聲踢到了桌旁地上的一疊等著打包的回收紙類，瞬間紙張片片飛舞，彷彿小型雪崩。

布布糗兮兮地從裡面爬出來，連忙開始收拾。勇利也彎腰替他一起整理起來。

「是不是跟要回收的紙混在一起了……這是雪橇一號出勤名單，這是各小隊配備清單，這是……布布？這裡有一封孩子的信！」

「孩子的信！」布布尖叫一聲，「噢不不不不！這不好，這一點也不好！孩子的信兩個禮拜前就要全部歸檔的！」

「等等，這……」勇利皺起眉頭。這時維克多開門進來了。

「這是流譜的信！」勇利驚訝地說，「我認識她！是我朋友的孩子。」他讀著信，臉上掛著寵愛的笑容，但笑容很快地消失了。「電腦借我用一下。」他擔憂地說，同時將信遞給維克多。

維克多伸手接過那封信，他將手搭上勇利的肩，試圖緩解他緊張的姿態，但勇利繃緊的身體讓他又抽回了手。「西郡流譜，」他念道，「這封信本來就在這裡嗎？」

布布瘋狂搖頭，耳朵像扇子一樣舞動。「沒有！我確定我搬的文件裡沒有這封信！」

「那就是混在要丟掉的文件裡了。」維克多嘆了口氣，「我老是這樣，亂七八糟的。」

勇利仍皺著眉，他登進電腦系統，叫出日本的資料。在他搜索時，維克多屏著呼吸在一旁等著。他不習慣勇利對他板著臉，不知道現在該怎麼辦。

「……裡面沒有她。」勇利說，聲音中透出明顯的焦慮。「維克多，這個孩子被漏掉了。」

布布發出一聲慘叫，開始原地繞圈子。「怎麼辦！禮物生產線已經停止了！我們只能從庫存中找，但她想要的禮物可能庫存中沒有，她要是不喜歡，她要是……」

「好了，布布，冷靜。我會處理的。」維克多打斷開始歇斯底里的小精靈。「勇利……」

「我去生產部找找庫存。」勇利說，沒看維克多一眼便走掉了。

維克多覺得房間裡變得好冷。

 

= = =

 

尤里在生產部留守，他們的任務已經完成了，所以不需要留太多人。他看見勇利進來時不悅地放下了手機。維克多跟在勇利身後進來時，他看起來更不高興了。

「雪橇一號馬上就要出發了，你們兩個在這裡摸什麼魚啊。」他說。

「尤里，我們需要你幫忙！」勇利急急地向尤里說明情況，尤里氣得吹鬍子瞪眼睛。

「西郡流譜？西郡流譜？你還跟我說你重複登打？」他吼道，「這下可好，她的禮物要求已經從今年的清冊裡刪掉了。其他兩個姊妹都有冰鞋，就她沒有，你想像一下。」

尤里帶他們去庫存倉庫，管倉庫的是一個名叫奧塔別克，沉默寡言的人類。他告訴他們裡面沒有六、七歲大小的孩子能穿的冰鞋。生產部的小精靈雖然主動表示可以做一雙新的，但不確定能不能趕上雪橇一號的出發時間。

這些努力都是白費力氣，維克多知道。再三個小時雪橇一號就要出發了，他們會從國際換日線開始一路往西前進，日本的順位太前面了。且為了任務順利進行，禮物都已按配送順序就位，是沒辦法在最後一刻安插進去的。

勇利垮著肩膀，臉色越來越沮喪。維克多好希望能做些什麼讓他心情好轉。

「只不過是一年沒收到禮物嘛。」他輕快地說，「而且其他兩個妹妹都會收到冰鞋呀，以比例上來說多數任務還是能順利達成的喔。」

他獲得了兩個Yuri及自家小精靈的死亡之瞪。

 

= = =

 

聖誕節倒數：0天00小時00分00秒

「行動任務：聖誕老人進城去」正式開始。

 

維克多一個人窩在辦公室裡。他好想哭。雪橇一號出發了，他害一個七歲的小女孩收不到禮物，尤里生他的氣，勇利不理他了。

這真是有史以來最慘的聖誕節了。

好歹他還有玻璃雪花球。但看著雪花球卻讓他更想哭。緩緩飄落的聖彼得堡的雪花太美了，讓他好難過。勇利可能再也不理他了。他永遠沒辦法和勇利一起去聖彼得堡，也沒辦法給他買雪花球，或一起吃炸雞，或做任何他想和勇利一起做的一千件事。

一切都是維克多自作自受。

門突然被撞開，把維克多嚇得跳了起來。會用這種氣勢開門的只有尤里。

「我找到啦！」金髮少年得意地喊道，「流譜的禮物停在禮包部，還沒被送回庫存倉庫。就在這裡！」他亮出懷裡的一個包著馴鹿圖案包裝紙的包裹。

「我們如果能開緊急補給機，也許還趕得上雪橇一號。」勇利說。

「我們不能開緊急補給機，那是給小精靈開的。」維克多說。

「那就叫小精靈開啊！」尤里說，「禮物都找到了哪有不送的道理！」

「我有個點子！」維克多靈機一動，「你們跟我來。」

 

傳統的雪橇停在舊車庫裡，旁邊便是馴鹿們住的廄房。即使現在都靠雪橇一號送禮，基地裡仍養足了夠出任務的馴鹿數量，舊雪橇也保養得宜，狀況良好。勇利和尤里都一臉又崇敬又震驚地看著深紅色的舊雪橇，不敢相信維克多竟然提議他們坐著這東西飛上天──這東西應該要進博物館的啊，真是大逆不道。尤里伸手撫過雪橇上歷經歲月的上等木材，張大眼睛研究操作台的細節。馴鹿們走過來將勇利團團包圍住，歡快地嗅聞他的衣服，惹得勇利尖叫連連。

維克多將馴鹿們一一牽出來拴在雪橇上，同時勇利找出了魔法飛行粉，把粉末倒進雪橇的補給口中。尤里雖然嘴上碎念個不停，但手上沒閒著，笨拙地一一確認馴鹿身上的配備足夠牢固。

「好了，出發吧！」

三人一起坐上了雪橇，勇利將流譜的禮物抱在懷裡。維克多一搖鈴，馴鹿們便拔腿輕快地奔跑起來。乘著飛行粉的魔力，雪橇一飛衝天，在北極的夜空中翱翔。極光在他們頭頂閃耀著如夢似幻的光芒，冷冽的晚風吹亂了他們的頭髮。勇利發出開心的歡呼。尤里興奮得都快坐不住了。

維克多也亢奮不已，自從雪橇一號啟用之後，他便再也沒機會見到傳統雪橇飛過夜空的美麗畫面，更別提坐在裡面了。勇利坐在他身旁，雙眼中映照著滿天的星斗。維克多感到胸口幸福滿溢，也許這是聖誕的魔力，又或許這就是勇利的魔力。讓維克多一會兒快樂得吃口蛋糕也要飄上天，一會兒又難過得看個雪花球也在哭。

「準備好，我們要加速囉。」維克多說，拉下了加速把手。魔法粉的淡色霧氣從雪橇後噴出，下方的城市頓時一片模糊，雪橇以高速向九州的夜空飛去。尤里在後座歡呼的聲音也被風聲掩蓋了。

數分鐘後，他們抵達了九州的長谷津。小鎮在細雪中沉睡著。勇利從雪橇上探出身子，指示維克多西郡家的方位。十二隻馴鹿拉著雪橇輕輕降落在西郡家門口，勇利抱著禮物跳下來。

「現在呢？」尤里問道。

「他們家的備用鑰匙放在第三個花盆下。」勇利笑著說，尤里翻了個白眼。三人躡手躡腳地走西郡家，注視著勇利將流譜的新冰鞋慢慢放在聖誕樹下，和其他幾個禮物放在一起。

聖誕樹上的彩色小燈泡一閃一閃地亮著甜蜜的光芒。三人站在那兒望著三個一樣包裝的禮物並排放在一起的畫面，享受著這一刻的靜謐和滿足。維克多牽起了勇利的手，兩人相視而笑。

尤里向他們吐舌頭，走到一邊吃起了放在桌上給聖誕老人的巧克力豆餅乾。他吃得名正言順。

 樓上的三胞胎睡得正香。渾然不覺窗外飛越天際的馴鹿和雪橇。

 

 

===The End= = =

 


End file.
